Something new, something old and something secret
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: GOING ON HIATUS. Bella isn't the only one to move to Forks. Her sister, Nami, comes with her as well. It is there that they meet their soulmates - but they're vampires. So now the sisters have to go through meddling friends, suspicious family and the mating rituals of vampires. But Nami has secrets, and soon Bella gets caught up in them as well. Then the problems start.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! New story. I've been reading loads of Twilight fanfics lately, and came up with an idea for one - so here it is. There is a slight crossover with Ouran High School Host club, and both are totally AU. Hope you enjoy the story, pairings will be made known later.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or OHSHC. **

* * *

Chapter 1

All the windows were open in the car, the dry wind blowing through the vehicle. There were three women and a man in the car, the oldest woman talking to the two in the back.

"You know, you don't need to go Bella, Dylan. Bella I can stay with you, and Dylan, you can go back to school." Their mother, Renée Dwyer almost pleaded, not wanting her daughters to go where she knew they did not want to go.

Isabella 'Bella' Swan was a pretty girl. She was tall, around 5'7 with the right curves and a heart-shaped face. She had large, doe brown eyes framed by dark brown eyes lashes and pouty pink lips, with a button nose. She had long, wavy brown hair - with red tints - down to her mid-back. She was seventeen years old. She just nodded to what her mother was saying, knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind. Bella glanced towards he sister, grimacing slightly at the angry frown (pout) on her face.

Nami Nekozawa scowled at her mother. Renée refused to call her her real name, claiming it to be too foreign, and insisted on calling her something else. Knowing she couldn't stop her, Nami told her she could call her something different as long as it had the same sort of meaning as her real name. Renée, from then on, called her Dylan Swan - something she did not like one bit - both first names meaning something to do with the waves. Now, Nami was a young girl, at fifteen years old. She was rather short, only coming up to 4'11, and rather slender. She had the high cheek bones of aristocracy, a soft jawbone and a slender nose. Her eyes were large and pale blue, surrounded by black eyelashes. Her hair was a dark blonde, and fell to her hips in big curls. She was still scowling at her mother, not believing she got pulled out of her school - her élite, top of the class school - to go to some horrid highschool in some horrid backwater town and live with her half sisters father - who, she rather grudgingly admits to liking - just because their mother didn't want her baby Bella to live with her father without some female company.

You see, Bella and Nami shared the same mother, Renée Dwyer, and her husband Phil, but they had different fathers. Bella's father was Charlie Swan, the chief of police in Forks, Washington, which was where they were going to live. Nami's father was Fumio Nekozawa, who, before he died, lived in Tokyo, Japan. Before she was forced to live back in America permanently, Nami attended Ouran Middle School Academy, with her two best friends Yasuchika Haninozuka and Satoshi Morinozuka. She was also great friends with their older brothers, Hani and Mori, along with their friends, the rest of the Host club - Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Oohtori, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka.

Glancing towards he sister again, Bella couldn't help but sigh when she saw Nami still glaring at their mother.

They got to the airport quickly enough, and both girls grabbed their bags with the help of their mother and Phil. After checking in their suitcases and getting their tickets, the young girls walked towards their terminal, as their flight left in ten minutes. They turned towards Renée and Phil for one last goodbye.

"Ohh, I'm going to miss you two!" Renée cried, wrapping her arms around Bella, made easy by the fact her carry on was on the floor by her feet. She hugged her youngest next, but it was harder as she not only had her bag slung over her shoulder, but was also carrying her violin case. She still managed it though, and held onto her for a shorter amount of time, used to her youngest going of for school. As the automated voice rang out announcing their flight, the young girls got hugged by their mother one more time, and were on their way to the plane after a pat on the back each from Phil.

It was four hours later and they were getting ready to land in Port Angeles. Nami was listening to her Ipod, and reading Naruto, a manga. Bella was reading one of her favourite books, Wuthering Heights, occasionally glancing at her sister, and when she did, having to stifle her laughter at her sisters facial expressions. When they finally landed, they got of the plane as quickly as they could, rushing over to the baggage claim. They stood there for half an hour. By the time they had everything, the two were carrying more than they could handle. Between each other they had nine bags and three music cases. They went to find a trolley before looking for Charlie.

It didn't take long to find him, and soon they were in the cruiser and on their way to Forks. Bella couldn't help but laugh when she saw her sister sitting in the middle seat in the back, surrounded on either side by bags. There was an awkward silence in the car, and it wasn't until they got halfway to their new home that it was broken.

"Your hair longer, Bells" Charlie told his daughter. Nami laughed silently in the back seat at the conversation starting in the front seats.

"I've had it cut since the last time I saw you."

"Must have grown out then" The only answer was a nod of the head, a small giggle from Nami and more awkward silence.

They had passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign by the time Charlie spoke up again.

"I got you a car Bells. So you can drive yourself and Nami to school."

"You didn't need to do that Dad. I've got enough money saved up to buy one myself." Bella complained. She scowled when she heard Nami mutter -

"Don't you mean, **we** have enough money to buy a car."

"Well, It's a good car, and... well, you remember Billy Black, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Uhhuh." Bella said absently. Nami nodded her head, remembering the Blacks, their son being her childhood play friend.

"Well, Billy's in a wheelchair now, so nodded to get rid of his car, so I bought it of him."

"Right. What sort of car is it dad?"

"Well, its red, and a truck. A Chevy I think."

Bella nodded once more, rather thankful that Charlie got her a car, instead of her and Nami having to go car shopping.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Bella squealed quietly when she saw the red truck sitting outside it.

"Oh Dad, its perfect. Thank you!" Charlie blushed at the praise, pleased that his daughter liked the present, and smiling wider when he saw Nami smiling at him in approval.

Looking at her new home, and Bella's new truck, Nami couldn't help but think that this might not be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nami woke up at half five on the morning they were to start school. Rolling over and burying her face into her pillow, she couldn't help but groan at having to get up so early. Sighing, she flung the blanket off of her, shivering at the cold breeze blowing through the room. Looking to the other side of the room, Nami smiled when she saw Bella fast asleep in her bed. Tiptoeing over to her dresser, she quietly opened the second drawer down and pulled out a pair of knickers. As she walked out of the door, she grabbed the blue bath robe hanging on a hook on the back of it. Smiling, she walked out and into the bathroom. Taking a long shower, using her favourite coconut shampoo, she washed herself, before getting out, putting her hair in a towel, and putting her robe and underwear on.

Bella woke up alone in her room, at six forty-five, to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She grinned when she realised that her little sister was cooking breakfast. Having took a shower the night before, she went to her closet and got changed. When she emerged from her room, she was dressed in light-wash jeans and a long-sleeved, v-neck forest green t-shirt, a pair of trainers in one hand and a zip up jacket in the other. Walking quickly but carefully down the stairs, she threw her shoes down by the door and flung her jacket over a chair in the living room before walking into the kitchen. When she got there, she saw that there was already dishes in the sink and guessed that her father had already left for work.

Nami hummed to the music blasting through he ears - Hatsune Miku's Love is war was a sure way to wake one up for the day ahead. She opened her mouth, waited a beat, and sung along as she flipped a pancake, giggling when it landed in the pan perfectly. Jumping when someone tapped her on her shoulder, her hand flew up to grab at the person's wrist, and twisting around, she twisted the arm with her. Finally seeing who she was holding, she gasped and let go before ripping her earphones out.

Smiling at the look on Nami's face, Bella rubbed her wrist, not believing her sister could do something like that.

"Where did you learn that, Nami?" Bella asked.

"I'm best friends with a Haninozuka and a Morinozuka." Was her reply "They probably would have killed me if I couldn't defend myself." Was muttered under Nami's breath, but Bella still heard it and frowned. Unsure if she wanted to know, Bella shook her head and decided not to ask.

Taking a seat at the already set table, Bella smiled and thanked her little sister when Nami placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, putting a bowl of bacon and a rack of toast behind it.

They left the house at eight o'clock, and were soon on their way to their first day at Forks High School.

They pulled up into a space near the office, the parking lot practically deserted. Nami got out of the truck first, and Bella soon followed. They walked into the office side by side. It was a small inclosed space, and Bella put a hand on Nami's shoulder when she started breathing fast, not removing it as they walked up to the woman behind the desk, bobbing her head unattractively to the music coming from the radio on the desk next to a giant pile of paperwork. Clearing her throat, Bella waited patiently as the womans head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Uh . . . Hello, dears, how can I help you?" Seeing her sister speechless, Nami took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"We're the new students. Isabella Swan and Nami Nekozawa."

"Ohh, the town has been waiting for you to get here." The woman worked through the pile of papers in front of her, making a small "Ah ha!" noise when she found what she was looking for. "These are your schedules and these - " She pulled out two more pieces of paper " - are maps of the school. Now, dears, these pieces of papers need to be signed by all of your teachers, and you need to bring them back here by the end of the day." The woman explained, handing each girl a small pile of papers. The girls took them, looked at them, laughed, and swapped when they realised the had the wrong ones. Walking out of the office together, Bella tripped and would have fallen if a laughing Nami hadn't caught her elbow. Glaring at her still chuckling sister, Bella made her way to her truck, wanting to move it before the crowd of students came in and made it impossible to find a parking spot.

Nami waved goodbye to Bella and made her way to the cafeteria, wanting to get a good look at her timetable and the map before she went to class. As she pushed open the doors, and after passing a group of giggling girls, Nami settled herself at a table, sneering slightly at the dirty tabletop and uncomfortable seats. Looking around the horrid room, she frowned when her gaze settled on something she had overlooked when she came in. Sitting at a table in the corner, where, she noticed, they would be able to see the entire room, were five people. There were two girls and three boys. One girl was tall, blond and very pretty. The man sitting next to her was big, muscle and cute, with curly brown hair. The other girl was small, slightly taller than herself, with a pixie like appearance and short brown hair. One of the other boys was a few inches shorter than the first, with copper-brown hair and a smooth face. The last male almost made her heart stop. He was slightly taller than the second guy and slightly shorter than the first, with curly blond hair and a carved face.

But the thing that really got to her was the gold eyes.

* * *

**There we go, first appearance of the Cullens. In this fic, Alice is with someone else, and Jasper is with my OC, but the rest are pretty much canon pairings. **

**Next chapter is from the Cullens perspective.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun shone through the large windows, showing a room with a table filling most of the room. Around the table were eight people. At the head of the table was a blond man, around 30 years of age. You could see his lips moving, but all you could hear was a slight murmur. On his right was a woman, a few years younger than the man at 27, with light brown hair. On her right was a blonde woman, no older than 19. Next to her was a large man, also around 19, with dark brown, curly hair. Opposite him was a red-haired man, the same age as the man opposite him - 19. On his left, and holding his hand, was a small, pixie-like girl with short brown hair, looking to be 17. Next to her was another man, looking around 19 himself, with curly blond hair. At the other end of the table, opposite the oldest man, was a copper haired male, no older than 18.

They all had golden brown eyes.

* * *

The next day you could see the same people in another room of the same house, the only thing the same being the fact that most of the walls were actually windows. A squeal sounded throughout the house, coming from the small brown-haired girl.

"Alice, shut up!" Was shouted at her from the large, brown-haired male. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"But Emmett, they're finally here!"

At that, everyone gathered around Alice, who was sitting on the red-haired mans lap.

"What do you mean, they're finally here?" The oldest blond asked.

"I mean, Carlisle, that the Swan and the cat are finally here!" Alice squealed again. "Oh my God! We're going to have so much fun together!" Carlisle cut her off with a soft smile before she could carry on.

"Good. We have waited years for them. I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sat around a round table in Forks High Schools cafeteria, waiting for the new kids to come in. Emmett was nearly bouncing in his seat, overly excited about his new sisters. Alice almost squealed when she spotted the blonde girl walking into the cafeteria, staring unblinkingly at the pieces of paper in her hands. They watched as she sat down and sneered, looking disgusted. She looked up after, her eyes searching the room. They watched as her eyes landed on them, and a surprised look entered them. Her brow furrowed for a moment before smoothing out, and she grinned widely. They were surprised when she directed the look at Alice, who blinked before grinning back. Alice got up swiftly, and danced her way to the new kid - who, she rejoiced silently, was smaller them her!

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." She introduced herself.

"Hey, Nami." The tiny girl replied, standing up as well. The rest of the Cullens watched, surprised, as the newly named Nami stood up and grabbed Alice's hand, shaking it firmly before stretching her neck and kissing both of the slightly taller girls cheeks. Alice giggled, leaning down and copying the younger girls actions.

Nami sat back down, her back straight and her chin up, and motioned for Alice to sit down opposite her. Alice obliged, glad she was willing to make friends. The rest of Cullens looked at each other before standing up as well, Emmett leading the way to the table that the two small girls sat at. Impulsively, once they reached the table, Emmett reached down and picked Nami up, hugging her tightly. He set her down and Edward steeped up, brining her into a gentle hug, then stepped back quickly, surprised at what he'd done. Rosalie smiled at her fellow blonde, and patted her on the shoulder. Jasper's greeting was the most surprising.

He stared at Nami for about a minute, before the girl smiled and opened her arms, and he stepped into them, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He smiled when she patted his back gently, before stepping back, keeping his hand on her hip, to get a good look at her.

She was short, about two inches shorter than Alice's 5'1, and was slender. He hair was dark blonde and the front bit of it was pulled back into a loose braid, the rest of it falling to her hips in large curls. He eyes were a pale blue and surrounded by light eyeliner. She was wearing a light grey pleated skirt, with black swirl patterns on it, with a light blue, unbuttoned shirt that had a black t-shirt underneath. She also had on over the knee navy blue socks and bright orange, high top converse. They couldn't help but stare a bit at the orange shoes that didn't go with the rest of the outfit, but worked perfectly with the orange star earings and bright orange flower in her hair.

Done with looking, Jasper once again took a step closer, smiling down at her when she smiled up at him, and took a deep breath to memorize her scent. The rest of the family also did so, smiling when they smelt the unique scent. She smelt of coconut and the forest after rain - a combination of smells that fit her perfectly.

Jasper sat down next to the seat that she had been sitting in - hanging on the back of the chair was a dark blue coat, and leaning against one fo the legs was a purple and blue messenger bag. He pulled on the hand he was holding, and she smiled at him again before sitting back down in her seat. Emmett sat down next, near to where Alice was still sitting, pulling Rosalie to sit down on his lap. Edward sat down next to Jasper, smiling at him happily.

"So, what are your names?" Nami asked.

"I'm Jasper Hale, this is Edward Cullen, that's Emmett Cullen and that's Rosalie Hale." Jasper explained, pointing to the person whose name he said. "What's your name?"

"I am Nami Nekozawa." She laughed quietly when they all looked at her confused. "My father was Japanese." They sighed and nodded in understanding. Rosalie's frowned, going over what she had said.

"Was?" She asked.

"Yes. He dies a few years ago." Nami explained, frowning sadly. Jasper also frowned, and pulled Nami's chair towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist when she was close enough. The other Cullens smirked, glad that Jasper had finally found what he had been waiting his entire existence for.

"So . . . you're vampires?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So . . . you're vampires?"

They froze, the question being repeated in all of their heads, making sure they heard it right. They all stared at the human, surprised.

"Because, you know you look like them. Sorry if you're not, but I'm pretty sure you are." Nami carried on. Jasper squeezed her hip, wondering at how she knew. Edward stared at her, only just realizing that he couldn't read her mind - not really anyway. He could hear some words, but it was like listening to it as a human through a rainstorm.

"I can't read your mind!" Edward blurted out, not really thinking about what he was saying. Nami looked at him surprised, obviously not sure what he was talking about.

"I'm a mind reader. It's my gift. Alice can see the future and Jasper's an empath." Edward said "But when I try to read your mind, it's like listening to it through static or something." He explained.

"Huh. Never met a mind reader before, so I can't say anything to that." Nami replied. The other Cullens looked surprised at what he had said though, so she looked at Alice quizzically, who grinned at her before replying.

"He's never met someone who's mind he can't read before."

Nami nodded her head, understanding.

"So what lessons do all of you have?" Nami asked.

They all pulled out their schedules, and put them on the table in front of her. She spread them out and put her own schedule in front of all of them.

"I have Biology and Phycology with Edward, Chemistry and Art with Alice, History and English with Jasper and Music with Rosalie and Emmett. I have lunch with all of you." She said. "I also have Japanese and Math."

They stared at her in shock, wondering how she was in their classes. She smiled at them.

"At my old school, I was in the top classes, and all of us were ahead, so when I took the test to see which classes I would be in, apparently my scores were high enough to try the higher years one." They once again nodded to show their understanding.

They all jumped when the bell rang, and Nami looked at Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper, can you show me to the History room? I have that first, with you." She asked, taking his hand.

"Of course I can Darlin' " Jasper's southern accent appeared, and she giggled shortly before gripping his hand tighter and turning to the others.

"It was nice to meet you all. I'll see you in Art, Alice. Have a nice day everyone." She bowed slightly at the waist before picking up hers and Jasper's schedules, then turned away and almost skipping towards and out the doors.

* * *

Bella sat in her truck, taking deep breaths as she waited for the bell to ring. She didn't know why they left so early, as she knew she would have to wait for longer, and that only increased her nerves. She couldn't help but curse her sister slightly in her head for leaving her alone and not sitting next to her, filling the annoying silence with her incessant babbling.

She jumped as the bell rang, and stuffed the already creased map and her schedule in her bag and got out of the car carefully, making sure not to trip and walked to building three for her first class - Government.

* * *

After History, Nami had Math, a break, the Art with Alice and then Phycology with Edward. After that was lunch, which she was silently dreading. Having sat next to and talked with every Cullen in her class, she was already a source of gossip, but walking to the lunch room with Edward beside her, talking to her, and having everyone looking at her and talk about her once she had passed was slightly creepy and very annoying. When they walked through the doors, every head turned towards them, and she could fell the heavy blush appearing on her cheeks. She stubbornly pushed it down and lifted her head up confidently, and walked briskly to the table on the corner where she could see Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward watched as Nami nearly stalked to their table and chuckled as she huffed when Emmett said 'Hello'. Making his way to the lunch line to buy his props, he couldn't help but wonder about the sister she told him about in Phycology. Nami had told him that they were half sisters and that she was called Isabella Marie Swan, but prefered to be called Bella. She had also said that Bella was extremely clumsy and shy and blushed all the time. After collecting a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of orange juice, he payed and walked to his table.

When he got there, Alice was sitting on one side of Nami, and their arms were linked and they were talking quietly and in a foreign language he couldn't understand - not properly at least, he could pick up a few words and phrases that he recognised. They were also giggling like mad and kept on glancing between him and the door to the cafeteria.

Jasper soon arrived at the table, carrying two trays of food, and placed on in front of Alice and one in front of the last empty seat. He sat in it a moment later, and grabbed Nami's hand, placing it on her thigh when their fingers were sufficiently interlaced.

It was silent at the table except for Alice's and Nami's conversation for around five minutes before the two small girls broke up their conversation. They both giggled before they stood up. Nami stepped around the table, giving Edward a hug around the shoulders, Rosalie a pat on the shoulder, Emmett a pat on the head and Jasper a kiss on the cheek. She said 'Goodbye' quietly before leaving the lunchroom quietly. Alice stood their for a moment longer before picking her tray up and skipping to the trash can, dumping her almost empty tray. They stared shocked at the now empty tray.

"Nami had my apple juice, Banana and half my sandwich." She said quiet enough that only they heard as she passed the table and through the door out into the forest.

* * *

Bella sighed once again as she followed one Jessica Stanley into the cafeteria. The girl was chatting a mile a minute, going on about only God knows what. She only nodded her head whenever the girl looked over at her, and got into the lunch line to buy herself some food. She got it quickly enough, and reluctantly followed when Jessica pulled her over to an almost full table. She recognised most of the people seated there and actually listened when Jessica introduce them.

"This is Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Mike, George and Amy." She pointed to them as she introduced them. Bella smiled at Angela, remembering her from her English class. She sat down next to the shy girl and Jessica immediately grabbed the last seat beside her. She opened her bottle of water and after taking a few sips, she looked around the full room.

Her gaze soon landed on one table, and she watched as a dark haired, pixie like girl smiled at the others at the table before prancing out of the lunch room. She stared at the people at the table for a moment longer.

There were two blonds - one was a woman, tall and extremely pretty, the other one male, tall, curly haired and handsome. There were two other men. One was enormous, brown haired and muscly. The other was the one that got her attention. He was beautiful, with messy copper hair and a handsome face. His long fingers were picking apart a bagel, and she could see his lips moving, so she could guess he was talking to the others at his table. She turned to Jessica.

"Who're they?" Jessica turned to look at her, before turning to look where she was looking. She giggled and her face stretched into a big smile. She was quite obviously happy for some gossip.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. Well, technically, they're the Cullens and the Hales, but we just mostly call them the Cullens. They mostly just keep to themselves." Jessica explained in a hushed, but excited voice. "The thing is, is that they're all together, like, together together." She giggled, as if she was sharing a big secret.

"What do you mean, they're all together?" Bella asked.

"Well, they're all couples. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jonathan - who graduated last year. He is so~ hot." She squealed. "The only single ones are Jasper and Edward. They are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. The only one's who are actually related are Rosalie and Jasper, they're brother and sister. They're the blonds, by the way. Rosalie's the hot one and Jasper's the one who looks like he just got off of a southern movie set. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, is the big one who looks like he's spent everyday since he was five in a gym. Edward - " She giggled loudly. " - is the one with the copper hair." Bella stared at him in amazement, only averting her gaze when he looked up at her. "Alice is the one who just left. The one who looks like a pixie." Jessica looked really happy after her little gossip.

Bella looked up when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break.

"What do you have next, Bella?" The soft voice of Angela broke through the noise fo everyone hurrying to get to class.

"Biology."

"Come on then, Bella, I'm in that class too, I'll show you the way."

Smiling thankfully at her new friend, Bella got up. She searched the cafeteria for her sister, wondering where she was, before shaking her head and reminding herself that her sister could look after herself.

* * *

Alice and Nami met up a couple of metres from the tree line in the forest and both collapsed in giggles when they saw each other. It took a few minutes to calm down enough to sit properly on a blanket Alice had laid out, but they were still giggling randomly.

"Ok." Started Alice. "Show me how you know. I know the basics of how you do it, but I'd like to know all of it."

"Right." Nami paused and opened her bag. She rummaged around inside of it before removing an intricately carved wooden case, with beautiful patterns imprinted onto it. Nami opened the lock and carefully removed the lid. She then pulled out a stack of cards.

Alice looked on in wonder as Nami shuffled them before laying five cards out onto the blanket in a pyramid shape. Alice noticed how they looked different to the normal cards. On the back was a different pattern. It was the same colour as Nami's eyes, Alice noted absently. There were light green vines winding around the cars, with orange flowers blooming off of them in places.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" Nami asked. Alice thought for a moment before answering.

"What happens in the next year?"

Nami flipped the cards layed out in front of her one at a time. When they were all the right way up, she stared at them for a moment, her eyes misty, before laughing. Alice realized the cards were Tarot cards.

"Alright, so this card, 'The Lovers', can represent a lot of things. But in this case, it means that love plays a factor in your question. This card, the 'Ace Of Cups'. I interpret this as there being a new hope to love, and dreams finally being fulfilled. This one, the 'Five Of Swords'. It means that there is going to be a problem. As you can see, the last two are blank. It most probably means that they can't tell me anything else." She picked them up and shuffled them again."These cards are special." She picked a card out from the deck, and to Alice's surprise, it was blank. "As you can see, they are blank. A picture only appears when I use them. They also won't work for anyone else." She tapped them on the ground to get them in a perfect shape, before tying a dark green ribbon around it in a tight bow.

Nami once again placed them in the box and shut the lid, locking it and attaching the key to a chain around her neck, one Alice hadn't seen before. She placed the box back in her bag and closed the bag before turning her full attention back to Alice.

"Not only do I use Tarot cards, but when I do so, I see full visions of what will happen. My predictions, unless purposely changed, are absolute, unlike yours. I also visions when I dream, but not every night." Nami explained.

The two girls talked for the rest of the lunch period, and told each other everything. They only stopped when the bell went, and both looked at each other, surprised that the time went by so fast. Hearing the warning bell go off, the two girls quickly packed up, before Alice pulled Nami on her back and ran full pelt to the Biology room. She let Nami down when they stopped outside the classroom door.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Alice."

"Don't worry about it. Bye Nami, I've got to get to my next lesson."

"Bye Alice."

They spoke loudly enough for the people inside the classroom to hear, and they rolled their eyes at each other before Alice ran human speed to her next class and Nami knocked on the classroom door before opening it.

* * *

Bella sat in the seat next to Edward Cullen and frowned when he leaned away from her. She quickly sniffed her hair to make sure she didn't smell. She saw him smile slightly from the corner of her eyes before it was gone.

She froze when she heard her sister's voice outside the classroom, and almost went into shock when she heard the bell-like voice that must have belonged to Alice. But what really shocked her was the fond smile on her partners face.

When a knock sounded on the door before it opened, she knew it must be Nami, because, ever since she started going to her Japanese bording school when she was four, she had always knocked before entering. Sure enough, when the door did open, it revealed Nami standing in a slight bow in the middle of the doorway.

"I'm sorry for being late, Sir. I got lost on my way here, and had to ask assistance from another student." Nami gave the teacher an award-winning smile. The teacher looked a bit dazed.

Bella had to give it to her sister; she defiantly knew how to charm somebody. She stiffened when she heard Edward growl beside her.

"Ok Miss . . ." the teacher trailed of, not sure of the other new students name.

"I'm Dylan Swan." She introduced, bowing first to the teacher and then the class.

Bella couldn't believe it when she learned that Renée had insisted that her youngest daughter be registered in the name their mother called her. It was obvious when Charlie explained it that he did not like it, but both Bella and Nami understood that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Alright Miss. Swan, go and sit behind Miss. Swan," He paused, a bit confused, before shaking his head slightly and carrying on. "and Mr. Cullen."

Nami nodded, and walked down the aisle near the window. Bella could still hear Edward growling, but she was surprised when he stopped. She started when she realized Nami had touched his arm as she passed, and Bella couldn't stop the growing sense of jealousy.

Nami sat down in the seat behind Edward, next to a teen with obviously dyed blue hair and sparkling green eyes.

By the end of the lesson, Bella was about ready to bang her head against the desk. She could already hear Nami doing it, and the teacher had given up asking her to stop after the fifth time and a number of difficult questions. Edward stiffened anytime she went to near to him. It was slightly un-nerving, and she didn't like it. When the bell rang, Edward was the first out of his seat, and with a nod to someone behind him, was out of the class room. Bella slowly packed up her own bag, and was almost done when a shadow fell over her.

"Hey, Bells. Had a good day so far? I have. I've made a few new friends as well. Did you? What have you got next? I've got English." Nami asked of in rapid succession.

"Hey, Nami. My day hasn't been too bad. It's nice that you've made some friends. I have as well. I've got Gym next. I still can't believe you didn't have to do gym." Bella pouted a little, still not liking the unfairness.

Nami laughed quietly at her sisters face. She looked up surprised when the noises of people packing up stopped and looked around at the nearly empty class room.

"Well, I've got to get to class. See you after school, Aneki!" Nami called as she ran out of the class room, racing to get to her class in building five in time.

Bella laughed lightly and walked out of the classroom, also needing to get to her class.

* * *

**Alright, incase you didn't know;**

**Aneki : older sister.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm on a roll right now, so you'll probably get another chapter soon.**

**Enjoy, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella waited in her truck after school, silently fuming at what she had heard in the office - she couldn't believe the nerve of Edward Cullen! He completely ignores her in the one lesson they have together, and treats her as if she had the plague, only frowning at her every time she looked at him, then after school he goes and asks if he can change classes! She couldn't believe it!

She was so caught up in her inner ranting she jumped when she heard the truck door slam. She quickly looked over and frowned when she saw her sister sitting there, smiling at Bella like a loon. Bella stared at her sister for a moment longer before shaking her head and starting up the truck. She smiled when Nami reached over and turned on the radio, fiddling around with the stations before giving up and slipping a CD in.

Nami relaxed as the sounds Ikimono Gakari's Bluebird filled the truck. Bella smiled when her sister opened her mouth, waited a beat and then started to sing along. For some reason, whenever her sister started, an ethereal sense of calm settled over her - even if she couldn't make heads or tails of the lyrics.

They arrived home soon enough, and Bella watched as her sister practically bounced out of the car and to the door of the house. Bella took her time, smiling once again when her sister started to pout and bounce up and down again. Once the door was unlocked, Nami excitedly turned the handle and pushed it open before twirling into the hallway. She kicked off her shoes and smiled at Bella before running up the stairs. Bella heard their bedroom door close a moment later, and walked into the kitchen to have a look to see what she should cook for dinner, silently jealous at how graceful her sister was.

Once the door was securely closed, Nami threw her bag onto her bed, and ran to her dresser. She pulled her shirt off but left on her undershirt, and loosened her belt, pushing down her skirt. She pulled of the socks, and carefully took the flower out of her hair, pulled her hair out of its small braid and took of her earings.

She was left standing in her knickers and black, long-sleeved undershirt, her chain necklace still hanging down. She rummaged through her drawers and came out with a pile of neatly folded clothes. She pulled on her clothes quickly but carefully, straightening them out as she went along.

She pulled on woolen black tights and a pair of light-wash, high-rise jean shorts went on over the top, a thin black belt was looped through the belt hoops. She then pulled on a short-sleeved, light blue, flowy blouse over her black undershirt. She then pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and spun around to Bella's side of the room to look in the mirror attached to the wardrobe door. She studied her appearance for a moment before jogging back over to her side of the room. She picked up dangly cross earings and put those in before picking up a black choker with a silver cross hanging from it. She tilted her hair forwards and ran her hand through her fringe. She then picked up a black band and put it so it rested on the hairline where her fringe started. She smiled and ran to the door, picking up her bag and violin case on the way.

Bella watched, surprised as her sister came rushing down the stairs ten minutes after she had gone up. She was in a completely different outfit, and was once again carrying her bag, but this time also had her violin case with her. She watched as Nami sat on the floor near the door, and pulled on black ankle boots that had silver chains hanging on them. Bella didn't know where her sister got her clothes from, because as far as she knew, her sister hadn't gone shopping for anything but books, games, music books and food in three years.

"Bye Bella! I don't know if I'll be back for dinner, so I'll call you!" Nami shouted as she walked through the door.

Bella shook her head as her sister shut the door. She sat at the kitchen table for a few more minutes before letting her earlier curiosity out. Standing up, she walked up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. She walked over to Nami's side of the room, and stood in front of her chest of drawers. She opened the third one down, figuring the stuff Nami wouldn't want anyone to look at would be in the top two drawers.

She was right, and carefully, Bella pulled out a fancy looking shirt. She searched for a label, and found one in the seam going down the side. She looked at it for a few minutes before seeing something she recognised. The writing was in Japanese, but the logo was known worldwide - even she knew it.

The Hittachins were a famous family, the latest head being a famous fashion designer. Bella wondered how Nami had her clothes, as they were ridiculously expensive, before shrugging it off and figuring it to be only that one shirt. But as she looked through a few more of her sisters clothes - jeans, jackets, skirts - they all seemed to be made by the same people - Hittachins.

Deciding to ask when Nami got home, Bella went downstairs to watch a bit of TV before cooking dinner.

* * *

Nami ran down the street, turned a corner and ran down that street, turned another corner, and bumped into something. She closed her eyes, ready to fell to the ground, but they flew open in shock when her back did not meet the hard, filthy pavement. Her eyes met the dark blue ones of the person that had his arms around her back. They stared at each other for a minute before he let her go and they both laughed.

Nami looked at the boy in front of her again. She recognised him, but she was sure she had only seen him in passing. He was tall, around 5'10 with dark blue eyes and light brown hair. His skin was tanned and he was smiling at her widely.

"Hello. Sorry about that. I'm Nami, what's your name?" Nami introduced. She knew it was dangerous to give your name to strangers, but she trusted him.

"Hello to you too. Don't worry about it, it was my fault as well. I'm Cain." He smiled at her again.

She couldn't help but smile back, he reminded her of Tamaki.

"Well, Cain, It's nice to meet you. Where do you go to school?"

"Forks High. I know you do too, so I'll probably see you there." Nami nodded.

"Yeah, I probably do. Once again, it was nice to meet you Cain, but I've got to go. See you at school." Nami explained.

"Right, of course. See you tomorrow."

They walked of in their original directions, and Nami grinned as she thought of who she was going to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper paced the length of the living room. Carlisle and Esme watched their son in worry. Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite them and Alice lent against the arm of the couch they were leaning on. Edward leant against the wall near the kitchen.

"We just met her and we all already love her. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice all love her like family and I _love_ her. And I don't know why! It's just like instinct!" Jasper ranted.

Carlisle watched his newest son thoughtfully, possible answers whirring through his brain like a storm.

"The only answer I can think of, Jasper, is she's your mate. We already knew it was a possibility, and we were already sure they would be part of the family. We just didn't know the instincts would appear so soon. I can find out more when I meet her, but until then we just have to wait." Carlisle said.

They all turned towards Alice when they hears her start chuckling darkly.

"Oh you won't have to wait long father, not long at all . . . " Alice said, making her voice deep and creepy.

They all stared at her quizzically. She just stared back at them with an evil glint in her eyes and a dark grin on her face. They continued staring at each other before Alice broke down laughing, wiping her eyes to get rid of tears that were never shed.

"You'll meet her soon Carlisle, she's on her way here." Alice explained. They were all still staring at her. "You know, Nami, Dylan, whatever you want to call her, is on her way here right now. In fact, as long as she doesn't get lost, she should be here in 10 minutes."

They were still staring.

* * *

It was twenty-five minutes later that the door flew open and Nami came running inside.

Her hair was messy, she had mud stains on her shorts and shirt, her tights were ripped she had scratches and bruises all over her body and she was limping, but she had a big smile on her face. Alice ran up to her and they hugged each other like long-lost friends reuniting for the first time in years. Nami backed away after a minute, and looked around the room, smiling at the shocked faces.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all. Sorry I'm late, I got lost, hence the dirty clothes." She gestured to herself, still smiling everyone. She looked to Esme. "Sorry about bursting in like that. I'm pretty sure I was running from something - What, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it was a fox." She nodded her head as if that explained everything.

"No worries dear. Nothing was broken." Esme smiled at the young girl, feeling her maternal instincts rise to the surface when she saw the scratches all over her face, neck, arms and legs, as well as the still developing bruises. She gestured to Emmett to close the door, and he did as she wanted. Esme then looked around the room and saw Alice and Rose going upstairs, she presumed to get the poor girl some new clothes, and Emmett and Jasper had gone to get Carlisle's medical supplies. Carlisle himself was checking over the cuts. Nami was only looking at him with bright eyes.

Carlisle frowned when he saw some of the cuts. They looked like they could get infected. He stood up from his crouch, as he couldn't even meet her eyes when he was standing up fully. He motioned for Nami to follow him, but when she started walking, she couldn't hide her wince. He frowned before remembering her limp when she came in. He put his hands underneath her arms and picked her up carefully, settling her on his hip. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say or do anything else, just put her arms around his shoulders.

He walked into the kitchen and set her on the table gently. Jasper and Emmett appeared a moment later carrying his doctors bag. Esme came in after them, looking at the only human in concern.

Nami took off her blouse and undershirt, leaving herself in her vest, before ripping her tights and kicking them off. The vampires looked at her in shock. She just shrugged and replied;

"At the yearly school medical examination, we are left in vests and shorts."

Carlisle started to clean her wounds, and wrapped up the worst ones, before putting cream on her bruises and wrapping those up too. He looked at her ankle next. He poked and prodded it, before declaring it sprained and that she should stay of it for the day and try not to use it too much for the next couple of days. He bandaged it up quickly and efficiently.

Alice and Rosalie came down as he was packing his things up, holding a pile of clothes each. They were arguing with each other, and from what they could pick up from it, they didn't know what to give Nami to wear. When they reached the kitchen, they dumped the clothes in the table, and faced the human.

"Choose your clothes!" They demanded.

Nami looked at them, obviously amused. She then turned so she was facing the piles and pulled her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged on the table. She searched through the piles of clothes, and eventually ended up with her own.

She had pulled out a pair of black shorts, a long-sleeved blue t-shirt and a short-sleeved black t-shirt, as well as some blue over-the-knee socks. The clothes were obviously Alice's. She then turned to the vampires.

"Where's the bathroom. And do you have a toothbrush I can use?"

"Of course, dear. I'll show you. Edward can you bring me a toothbrush." Esme demanded of Edward. She then walked over to Nami and picked her up, putting Nami on her hip. She then picked up the clothes and brought Nami to the nearest bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at how natural it seemed to carry the human girl on her hip.

* * *

Nami walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, her hair still wet and in a long braid, her face still flushed from a vigorous scrub and clean clothes on. Jasper got to her before she could take five steps out the door, and picked her up himself this time. He then ran vampire speed to the living room, where the whole family was waiting. They had just finished a quick family meeting; they had been discusing the instinctive protective and loving feelings they had felt for the little human in their bathroom. They had come to the conclusion that she was Jasper's mate and their little sister/baby girl(daughter).

Jasper didn't let her down even when they reached the sofa's and Nami didn't complain as Jasper sat down himself and put her on his lap. She only smiled and snuggled closer.

The rest of the Cullens smiled at her, glad to see her refreshed - even if she was still covered in bandages.

"We have some things to tell you, Darlin' ." Jasper started. Nami nodded.

"I figured. I guess if you tell me the things you need to, I'll tell you some things as well."

"Ok. Well, as you know, we're vampires. We all feel protective towards you. We have come to the conclusion that you are part of our family." Carlisle explained. He glanced at Jasper before continuing. "And . . . Jasper is your mate."

Nami didn't look surprised, but you could see her confusion.

"What does being a vampire's mate mean?" She questioned.

"Mates go through a ritual. There is the first step, where the dominant finds the submissive, then next the submissive has to accept the dominant through both verbal acceptance and a kiss. Then the courting ritual, where you get to know each other mentally, emotionally and physically. The last stage is sex, and the mating bite, as well as, if one mate is still human, the vampire bites their mate." Carlisle explained.

Nami just nodded,processing what she was told. It was simple enough to understand, and she had always known she was a Vampire's mate. Then something occurred to her.

"What about Bella? I know she is to be mated to a vampire, but who?"

The Cullens exchanged looks, wondering how she knew.

"Like Alice, I'm a seer, just a different sort." Nami explained, amused at their confusion.

"To answer your question, dear, we think Bella is Edward's mate. It will be the same sort of concept as yours and Jasper's mating, but the kids don't feel the same pull to Bella as they do you, so there will, most likely, only be a mating bond, and slight familial bond, where as with you, there is a strong family bond." Carlisle answered.

Once again, Nami nodded.

"So, tell us about yourself and we will tell you our story's." Esme said gently.

"So, my father was Japanese, and I've pretty much lived in Japan since I was four . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I lived with my father in the main house, along with my aunt, uncle, two cousins and after I turned six, my step mother. I attended Ouran Academy's preschool, and after that elementary, and the middle school. I was going to start high school, but Mother made me move here with Bella. I have two best friends, Yasuchika Haninozuka, who is a Martial Arts freak, and the second son of the Haninozuka head. Then Satoshi Morinozuka, who is awesome at fencing and Kendo, but can also do Karate. We all met at Karate club, and Chika's the captain. I mostly do archery and swimming, but I like trying new things. We've been friends since we were seven." Nami smiled happily. Jasper nuzzled her neck, liking her delight.

"My Father died when I was nine. We had gone to the beach house, Papa, Mama - who is actually my stepmother - and I was great friends with mama, more so then my actual mother. We were there for a week, and on the fourth night the house was broken into. I come from an old, very rich family, you see, and everyone knew we owned a summer-house on that beach. So, these five men broke into our house whilst we were asleep. They didn't trigger any alarms until they got into my room. Papa went ballistic, knocking the two who had got into my room out cold. He, Mama and I, stayed together in the library, which was just next door. The last three though, had come prepared. When they got through the library door, and when Papa went at them, they shot at us." Nami explained sadly. Jasper scowled, not liking his newfound mate being upset. Rosalie and Esme frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Papa managed to take one down, before he got shot three times - once in the leg, once in the shoulder, and once in the stomach. Mama was shot in the arm twice, and I was shot in the leg once and the arm once, then they beat us. They got stopped before they got too far. They forget about Papa." She grimaced, rubbing where they presumed the scars to be. Carlisle got up and lifted the sleeve of the shirts she was wearing, and everyone in the room growled when they saw the star-shaped scar. Jasper tightened his hold on his little mate.  
"But the attackers were careless, and me and Mama managed to get the guns from the man who Papa had taken down. He had three on him, and me and Mama took all of them. By this time, the men thought we had passed out from our wounds, and had gone to steal from the library." Nami paused and scowled sadly, swallowing loudly.  
"Me and Mama shot them. We didn't kill them, but neither of us had ever used a gun before.

The alarm from before had alerted the police, and when they arrived with paramedics, me and Mama had tried to stop our own and Papa's bleeding. But it was too late, and we had to watch as the life drained out of Papa as he bled to death." She choked on a sob, not liking recounting her Fathers death. "After that, me and Mama lived alone in the second house, away from the main family. What we didn't know at the time, was that Mama was pregnant." Nami smiled. "She had twins, Kai and Daichi. They're five next week. They live in the main house now, with Kirimi and the maids."

She took a deep breath.

"Mama died last year of brain cancer. The doctors didn't find it until it was too late. I looked after the twins until I was moved here, and now Aunty looks after them, along with their nanny. I phone them every night. My cousin, Kirimi, is their age, so they spend all day together, and go to school together."

It was silent as Nami finished her story. Rosalie, Esme and Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Jasper was running his hands up and down Nami's arms, not wanting to believe all that happened to his mate. Emmett couldn't stop himself, and went and hugged the human tightly, only letting go when Jasper growled threateningly. Carlisle studied the girl with a look only a doctor/father had. Jonathan, who had heard the whole story from down the street, wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders and looked at the girl wrapped in his blond brothers arms.

The Cullens didn't like what they'd heard so far, but they were sure they would not like the rest of it either.  
Nami wriggled around a bit on Jaspers lap, getting comfortable, before she got ready to continue with what she was telling them

"My mother, Renée, never really looked after me, at least, not after I was two. In between the ages of two and four, Bella looked after me mostly. Taught me how to cook and clean when I was three, and when I was four, helped to teach me how to swim, along with one of Mother's boyfriends. She made me go back there for at least two weeks in the spring, one week at new year, and in the summer.

She also doesn't like the fact that I was named something she doesn't like. Papa got to choses my first name, and I took his last name as he is my Father. My mother wanted me to have a middle name, though, and she demanded she be able to chose alone. My full name is Nami Rosemary Nekozawa. It's a nice name, but not many Japanese people have middle names." She took the offered drink from Esme and smiled at the motherly vampire before taking a sip.

"Mother hated the fact I'd rather spend time away from her and Bella, away from what she deems my 'real family'. The only thing is, is that Renée isn't my real family. Bella is, I love her, she practically brought me up. Bella's the one who phoned twice a week when I was in Japan, sent me letters about what she was doing and how she and Mother were. But I have never, not once in my life, heard her tell me she loves me." Nami twisted her mouth in a small grimace.

The Cullens stared at her, surprised by her history. It wasn't too bad, but the part about her family problems, and her attack was horrible. Carlisle stared at his new daughter, surprised at her past, and wanting to go check her medical records. Esme had to restrain herself from going and picking up her baby, and holding her. She was horrified at what the young human had gone through. Rosalie sympathised with the young girl, and couldn't wait to get to know her little sister. Alice, having known what was going to be said already, was still slightly surprised at her best friends past, but couldn't wait to get to know her better. Edward looked at his new sister, surprised at what she had gone through in her short life, and looking forward to getting to know him better. Jonathan frowned, studying his newest little sis, and couldn't help the feeling that she was leaving things out, but decided to let it slide. Emmett grinned at his littlest sis, and felt really excited about getting to know her, but couldn't help but fell slightly sorry for the human. Jasper tightened his arms around his mate; hearing how she was shot and beaten had brought up long-forgotten protective instincts in him, and he buried his nose in Nami's neck and took a deep breath, making sure his vampire knew she was safe and in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, have you got any questions?" Nami asked, breaking the silence that had descended over the room.

"Yes. You mentioned the main house, and second house and summer-house. How did your family afford all of those houses?" Jonathan spoke up first. Nami stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"The Nekozawa's are an old family that originated from Russia. We have ties to the Russian mob, as well, although we don't have much contact with them. In Japan, my family own a number of companies, and tourist attractions - we own a lot of beaches, amusement parks, we own a couple of Hospitals, Martial Arts centers. But most of our family dabble in engineering. Our biggest companies are the ones where we build and design, Planes, Boats, Cars etc. My Papa was also a famous author, and Mama was a Mangaka, so our little family had a lot of money anyway. Altogether, we are an extremely rich family, and there are hundreds of us - which means loads of presents on birthdays and at christmas." Nami answered.

The Cullens stared at her in shock, surprised. They, personally had never heard of the Nekozawa'; at least, they didn't think they had. But to hear what her family did was a shock.

"What did you mean two weeks in the spring, one in the summer and one at New Years?" Rosalie asked next.

"In Japan, we have our longest holidays in the spring. We have four weeks of in the spring, two in the summer, a week at Halloween, and three at christmas." Nami explained.

They sat there in silence for a little longer, the Cullens having no more questions to ask.

The comfortable silence was broken by the growling of Nami's stomach, and Esme immediately got up to cook her newest daughter some dinner.

"What would you like to eat, dear?" She asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Umm . . . Can I have Pasta please. Tomato sauce, if you have it." Nami replied, smiling as the vampire poked her head out of the kitchen doorway and nodded, smiling.

"Oh! I've got to phone Bella!"

* * *

Bella looked up when she heard the phone ring. Hoping it was her sister, she quickly got up and grabbed the phone off the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, Its Nami."

Bella sighed, relieved.

"Sorry, I forgot to call. I'm alright, and I'm not going to be back for dinner."

"That's okay. Thanks for calling. Where are you Nami?"

"Heh, heh, heh . . . About that . . . Umm, got to go, time for dinner, I'll see you later!"

"Wait, Na - "

She was cut off by the tell-tail ring tone.

Bella slammed the phone back onto its cradle, annoyed at her little sister for hanging up on her.

Looking at the clock, she decided to start dinner so she didn't start worrying too much.

* * *

Nami placed her plate on the coffee table in front of, resolving to take it in the next time she got up. She didn't have to - Rosalie picked it up for her as she walked past, calling out as she walked into the kitchen -

"What do you want for desert?"

'Desert' Nami mouthed, to Emmett's amusement.

"Uhh, do you have any ice cream?"

"Yeah, Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate or mint choc chip?"

"Chocolate please!"

She stared at the bowl in front of her, slightly intimidated by the huge pile of chocolate ice cream in the innocent crockery. After that huge meal, she wasn't sure if she could eat any desert, but, not wanting to be rude, she had asked for ice-cream - a desert she found didn't really fill her up. She should have known she would be given one of the biggest portions she had ever seen.

But Nami sill ate it, and when Carlisle came down the stairs after spending the last hour or so in his study, he was greeted by the face of his new daughter covered in chocolate ice-cream, a bowl with around three scoops still in it, and a groaning sound. Realizing that the groaning sound was coming from Nami, he ran to the bathroom to wet a towel, and ran back into the living room.

When he arrived, he kneeled down in front of the girl and wiped her face clean of the chocolate treat. She giggled when he shook his head, and Carlisle just put the towel on the coffee table and stood up. He picked up his little girl before sitting down in the space she had previously occupied, putting her on his lap once he was settled.

"Where are the others, Nami?" He asked.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett have gone hunting. Esme has gone to the supermarket, as she has decided that now that I am here, she needs more food. Rosalie and Alice have run to Port Angeles, to get me some clothes, so I don't have to go back to Charlie's in this." She explained.

Carlisle nodded, tightening his arms around his baby girl's waist.

"So, I looked at your medical file." He felt her stiffen. "What's with all the trips to the hospital?"

"Heh, funny story, that . . . "


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter, there is going to be a mention of some things from another anime. Quite a few characters are going to be mentioned, but I am only using the names and general idea. **

**This is also the chapter Carlisle finds out more about his new daughter. Because of his age, he's going to be the only one who understands what she's talking about.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hehe heh . . ."

"Nami"

Nami sighed, and wiggled around until Carlisle relented his tight grip on the girls waist and she turned around so she was facing him.

She stared him for a minute before giving up getting out of answering and started her explanation.

"Well, as you know, Mother doesn't really care for me. So, when I was there, Bella was usually at school, so I was left on my own most of the time. I climbed trees - fell out. Went out on my bike - fell off. Tried out ballet dancing with Bella - my feet twisted together and I broke my ankle."

Carlisle could tell she was leaving something out, and also knowing that there were injuries in Nami's medical file that couldn't be explained through childhood injuries, so he called her out on it.

"What about that time you went to the hospital with hand marks around your neck?" He all but growled. "Or the time you went to the hospital with second degree burns?" Nami grimaced. "Or that time you went in with malnutrition, bruises, burns, a broken wrist, cuts and a concussion?" He was definitely growling now.

"Right. Well . . . that . . ." Nami coughed, stalling. "Hand marks around my neck, one of Mother's boyfriends went mad. Second degree burns, a bully, who was pretending to be friends with Bella, pushed me into the open fire we had in the old house. The last one was after I was kidnapped." She said it all as fast as she could, and if he hadn't been a vampire, Carlisle wouldn't have caught it.

He growled, tightening his grip around his baby girl. He had known her for barely four hours, and yet he still felt the strong connection. The fact that she was Jasper's mate helped the matter.

"You have been strangled, assaulted and kidnapped, and no one bothered to question what was happening to you?"

Nami squirmed, uncomfortable - or at least, she tried to. Carlisle's grip on her was tight enough to hurt a bit, but not enough to leave any evidence. It also restricted her movement.

Nami coughed before answering.

"Well, they didn't catch the kidnappers, Mother didn't believe me, but the Police caught the man who strangled me, and we didn't have any proper evidence against the bully - although Bella actually shouted at her."

Carlisle nodded, a bit calmer. He suddenly remembered something else on the file.

"What about all the times you went in with animal scratches?"

Nami laughed, lifting up her sleeve to show a healed cut on her forearm.

"Those are from my," She paused, her mouth twisting together in a grin "pet."

"What sort of animal would give you those scratches? What's it's name?"

"It's a he." She grinned again. "His name's Kyuubi."

Carlisle gasped, recognising the name from the old legends he'd heard from the Volturi.

"Do you mean . . ?"

"Yeah." Nami nodded. "The Nekozawa's are a _really_ old family." Her grin was wider then before now.

"You've got a spirit guardian." Carlisle whispered, stunned.

"Yep. The big boss, as well. Really annoying."

Carlisle couldn't help but gape at her slightly.

"You're calling the king of the underworld, annoying."

"Yep. And you're holding the Princess of the Underworld in your lap."

"Oh dear . . ."

"Uh huh. And we can't tell anyone else this."

"What? Why?"

Nami pursed her lips.

"Because they don't understand. They've never been told the legends, they most likely have never even heard of the Tailed Beasts - the leaders of the Underworld. I'm only telling you all of this because you'd find out sooner or later."

"What about Jasper?"

"He is my mate, but that doesn't mean I need to tell him everything."

Carlisle nodded, even though he didn't like it. He understood Nami's reasoning - his family wouldn't understand. He straightened when he thought of something.

"What about Edward? He can read minds."

Nami looked at him, confused.

"Surely you can keep your thoughts secret, with how old you are."

"Not all the time."

Nami nodded, pursing her lips again, thinking. Her face brightened when she thought of something. She looked at him for a moment, serious. Then she lifted her hands and placed them on either side of his head.

"Okay, think of what you want to keep a secret."

Carlisle nodded, thinking of the Tailed Beasts, all he knew about them, and what Nami had just told him. He soon felt something warm in his mind, invading it as Edward occasionally did, before he felt a sudden cold.

It soon vanished though, and he gazed at Nami in confusion.

"What did you just do?"

"I just blocked that thought from mind readers. Being the princess of the Underworld has some advantages, as well as being considered the little sister of some powerful people."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard the approach of Esme. He decided to ask something else instead.

"Can I meet Kyuubi?"

"Yeah. When he arrives though. He prefers staying with me, say's I'm more entertaining. He's just gone to deal with some business."

"What does he look like?"

"Well, usually, he is a tall male, with long red hair and golden eyes. He has red fox ears and nine fox tails. When he's with me, he's usually a rather big fox."

Carlisle rushed through his next question's, knowing that his mate would soon be able to hear them.

"Who else is in your family?"

"Well, there's Kyuu's half-brother, Naruto. He's also a nine-tailed fox, but he has golden hair and blue eyes. Then there's Kyuu's mate, Itachi, who's an old-day vampire. Then there's Sasuke, Itachi's brother, and Naruto's mate. Then Kyuu's other half-brothers, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi and Nanabi. Then there's Oba-chan, Ojí-chan and Sofu. And Chihi - Minato - , who's Naruto's dad. And Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, who are Ichibi's half-siblings. Then Kakshi, who's Sasuke's and Itachi's uncle, and his mate Iruka, who is mine and Naru's brother in everything but blood. I've got more, but I don't know them all."

"How are you related to them?"

"Blood adoption. It means that whilst I am still related to my original family, I'm also related to everyone else, whether it's through blood or mate-ship."

Carlisle nodded once again, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he was able to hear Esme talking to herself, knowing that she could also hear them now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Esme hummed as she looked around at the variety of foods on sale in the local supermarket. She was slightly reluctant to leave Nami in the house with only Carlisle upstairs, even though she knew her mate could protect them both. She also knew that Nami needed more food if she was going to be coming over more often.

Alice and Rosalie had gone to Port Angeles to buy Nami some clothes to go back home in, and Edward, Jasper and Emmett had needed to go hunting for a few days now, the need even worse with how potent Bella's blood was to Edward. Jonathan had gone to Seattle, which was were he worked, as a mechanic.

Deciding to add a packet of chocolate chip cookies, Esme looked at her full cart and deemed that she had brough enough food.

* * *

Alice held a dark blue top in front of her. It was flowy, and reached to the tops of her thighs, with green swirls on it. Alice and Rosalie had decided that if it was a bit small on Alice, it would fit Nami.

So far, they had chosen a few pairs of black, woolen tights, a few other tops and a pair of jeans. Now, they only needed to find some shorts, as from what they knew of their little sister, she liked wearing shorts.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper stood side by side on the far side of the river leading away from Forks, waiting for their brother. They were slightly worried, as Edward had said he had planned on leaving to Alaska for a few days after he had met their newest little sister's big sister. Edward had told them that he wouldn't leave now, though, saying that he wanted to get to know Nami better.

* * *

Carlisle waited for his mate to park the car she had taken to the shops with her, before standing up and placing Nami on his hip again.

Pausing slightly, Carlisle wondered how Nami was so short she could fit on both his and Esme's hip, as well as Jaspers. Nami was quite short, though, shorter than Alice, and Carlisle and Jasper were over six-foot, whilst Esme was rather tall at 5'8.

Slightly worried now about how the human was so small, Carlisle resolved to finding out later.

Esme walked through the front door, carrying numerous bags in her hands and hanging of her arms. Knowing his mate would be able to carry it, Carlisle followed her into the kitchen and watched her out away the food, Nami watching silently from his hip.

Nami's eyes widened when he saw all the food, knowing she would be eating it all herself as the vampires didn't eat.

Esme followed Carlisle into the living room once she had put all the food away, watching as he sat on one of the three-seater sofa's. Carlisle put Nami down on the middle cushion, and gestured for his mate to sit on the other side of the blond girl. Doing as her love told her too, she settled down next to her human daughter and took a hold of one of the warm hands.

"We need to talk, Nami."

Nami glanced nervously between the two vampires on either side of her. They were both looking at her like she was a small child, and whilst she may have been small, Nami hadn't been treated like a child since she was seven.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Glancing at her husband, Esme wondered what they needed to talk about. She knew that they needed to talk about Nami's past a bit more, and wondered if this talk would be about how Nami was so small.

"I would like to know how you're so small. You shouldn't be that size or weight - even as a vampire I can tell that your too light."

'Ohh~' Nami thought 'That will be easy to answer - I don't have to tell them everything.'

"I was born a month and a half premature. The doctors at school say that's probably why I'm so small. They also say that it could be genes, because the Nekozawa women are also all quite small, just not as much as me."

Carlisle nods, understanding that being born that premature would have an effect on someones physical appearance. There was also the fact that apparently Nekozawa women were small by nature.

"What do you mean probably? Is there another reason you'd be too small?" Esme asked. She had picked up on what her youngest daughter had said.

Nami cursed lightly inside her head, annoyed someone had picked up in that.

"Calisle, have you looked at her medical file yet?"

Slightly afraid of his mates wrath, Carlisle stood up and ran upto his study to get Nami's medical file, running back down to give it to his wife in a matter of seconds.

Esme opened the file and quickly read the rather large stack of papers inside. She was finished in minutes, fuming silently at all the injuries her daughter had obtained over the years. Turning to Nami, Esme asked how she got the injuries.

After a bit of prompting, Nami explained the same thing she had told Carlisle, leaving out Kyuubi, but telling her she had a pet.

By the time Nami had finished explaining her kidnapping, in more detail than she'd given Carlisle, she was wrapped up in Esme's arms and Carlisle was sitting behind her, shocked.

"Does anyone else know?" Carlisle enquired.

"I had to give the police a statement, so they know. I didn't tell Bella exactly what happened, she's too weak-hearted for that. Alice knows, she saw this conversation, and Chika and Satoshi, my best friends. They were the ones who helped after I was found."

Carlisle nodded, understanding.

* * *

Jasper walked into the living room half an hour later, Emmett and Edward trailing behind them. They were greeted with the sight of Nami lying on the sofa, fast asleep, a thick, woolen blanket thrown over her. Her blond hair was strewn on the pillow in a tangle of messy nots. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other sofa, quietly discussing something.

Walking over to his mate, Japser kneeled down beside her and stroked her face, happy when the human nuzzled his wrist with her nose.

Truly happy for once in his entire existance, Jasper smiled at his sleeping mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella sat at the kitchen table, periodically glancing at the seemingly unmoving clock. It was already half-seven, and the sun had almost set, but Nami still wasn't home. Charlie had arrived home over half an hour ago, but didn't seem too worried about her baby sister. He had told her that Nami was a big girl and could take care of herself.

She jumped up when she heard the front door open, and ran out to the hallway as fast as she dared. Nami was there, her hand behind her having just closed the door, and shaking her head to get the water out like a dog. Bella hadn't even realised it was raining, but she wasn't surprised - it rained most of the time here, from what she could tell.

Nami glanced up from where her gaze was resting on the floor when a pair of feet came into her vision. She ended up looking into her sister's eyes. They were looking at her, and Nami smiled when she saw the relief in them.

"Sorry I was out so late. I fell asleep." Nami said, walking up to her sister, and wrapping her arms around the brown-haired girls waist.

Bella laughed, knowing the girl had a tendency to fall asleep outside, before a thought occurred to her and she wrapped her own arms tightly around her little sister's shoulders.

"Are you saying that you fell asleep outside in the rain?" She felt Nami shake her head against her chest.

"No, it only started raining half an hour ago, and it woke me up."

Bella sighed, resigned she wasn't going to get anything else out of her little sister.

* * *

Nami sat on her bed a few hours later, staring at Bella as she slept. Sighing, Nami crossed her legs and lent her elbow on her knee, cupping her chin with her hand. Even though she knew it was necessary, she didn't like lying to her sister.

Nami jumped when she felt a pair of cold, strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and sighed once she realised who it was. She knew that had she been paying attention, she would have been able to sense the vampire when he was outside, but she had been concentrating on her sister and her thoughts, and hadn't been paying much attention to anything else.

Jasper tightened his arms around his mate when he heard her sigh. He didn't know what she was thinking, but by the way she was looking at her sister, it was about Bella. He, himself, had doubts about the brown-haired girl, as did the rest of the family. Unlike him and Nami, Bella and Edwards mate bond was different, mostly because Bella was also Edward's blood singer, which had a big effect on the mating ritual because of the vampire having to resist the blood of his/her mate and singer. Jasper's mate wasn't his singer, so he didn't have the same problem. He was also older than Edward, and had more experience with these sort of things, having had to have dealt with them when he was still in Maria's army, and the vampires found their mate, which, whilst admittedly rare, did happen from time to time in the years he was there.

Nami smiled slightly when she felt the tightening his arms around her shoulders and leaned back into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Her smile widened when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

Sighing tiredly once more, she wriggled out of Jasper's grasp and lay down on her bed, Jasper reaching down to pull up the covers before she could. He then settle on top of the covers and layed his arm on top of both the duvet and her waist. She could feel his short bursts of breath fanning across her ear, and she smiled, twisting her legs until they were twisting in the duvet, nuzzled her pillow and closed her eyes to go to the land of dreams.

* * *

Bella was startled out of her sleep when she heard a quiet shout. Blinking sleepily, it took a whimper for her to sit up, and another for her to recognise where it came from.

Scrambling out of her bed, she quickly ran over to her sisters, and bit her lip when she saw her sister crying in her sleep, her small body twisted up in the blankets. Putting more pressure on her lip, Bella hesitantly reached out to shake her sisters shoulder, becoming rougher the longer that it took Nami to wake up.

Nami sat up with a gasp, her breathing coming in short, shallow gasps that had Bella sitting down next to her sister and rubbing her back.

Nami looked around, her eyes wide and a layer of tears clouding them. She stared at Bella uncomprehendingly, not really seeing her older sister sitting in front of her. Blinking rapidly, Nami took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, but it only served to make her brain give her the memories of her nightmare;

_She was running. She could feel the branches of trees cutting into her skin, small cuts appearing on her face, blood running down her cheeks. She could hear it behind her, coming closer. She wasn't fast enough to out run it, not strong enough to fight it, not calm enough to manipulate it. She skidded to a stop when she reached a clearing, a group of cloaked men standing in front of her, their hoods creating enough shadows to hide their faces._

_She spun around, saw them closing in on her, forming a tight circle around her. She could feel the blood mingling with her tears, could hear her heart beating, could see the men become blurry through her tears. _

_They came closer and closer, moving together, never breaking formation. She spun around wildly, not wanting to believe this was happening again. _

_She froze, eyes wide when she heard a pain-filled, gut-wrenching scream fill the air._

_"Naruto!"_

And then it stopped. The old memory had haunted her for weeks after it had happened, this nightmare bringing up never forgotten feelings from that time. The fear that Naruto wouldn't make it, that Sasuke wouldn't be able to live through loosing his mate, that she would be captured to, that the mission would be messed up, that the men would take over. But they had pulled through, they had won the war they had been fighting for months before that encounter, she had found Naruto, and others had found them.

But this nightmare hadn't carried on to show her that, hadn't gone on to show her that she and Naruto were fine, that they won. Instead it stopped when she was surrounded, captured, scared out of her mind for herself and Naruto, it conveyed the heart shattering fear she felt, the deep, never-ending sadness, the feeling of just wanting to give up, the feeling of hopelessness, that she was useless to help.

Bella watched as her sister started to calm down, not stopping her reassuring patting on Nami's back. Bella frowned when Nami's head rose, and she looked into her little sister's eyes. They were still slightly unfocused, and filled with horrible, soul deep sadness.

Pulling her sister to her, Bella hugged the small blond to her body, wanting nothing more than to comfort her little sister at this moment.


	12. Hiatus warning

Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter. I have decided that I have ended up writing so many stories, that I'm going to concentrate specifically on three or four stories before moving on to others.

I will first be writing;

Another Gibbs

Unforgivables Forgiven

Potter or Pevensie

and Choices and decisions.

I don't know what order I will write the other's in.

Sorry for the wait you will have for the next chapter of this story.

Sora.


End file.
